Foreign Boy
by shipalltheotps
Summary: Kai is an octoling sex worker who's never found love. This follows the events leading up to Octoling Integration. Rated M for smut, trauma and language.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place before Octoling Integration. I recommend reading this last, but you can read the installments in any order, it's really up to you. I hope you enjoy!

Sex Scene Ahead

* * *

The pale octoling boy leads the eager inkling girl into his apartment. Dressed in tight, black pants and a black crop top, his figure is accentuated in a way meant to entice his clients. It's working on this one; She's glancing back and staring at his crotch. He closes the door and holds up his phone. The girl's blue eyes sparkle as she pulls out her phone and taps the screen. His screen lights up with a "ding," confirming payment. The boy slowly unzips the front of his crop top and the inkling steps in close, running her hands down his lean arms. "What's your name?" She purrs in his ear. He leans down and kisses the nape of her neck, "You can call me Kai, beautiful."

The inkling's long yellow tentacles are splayed out around her head and she moans loudly as Kai licks her bits. He sucks on her folds, eliciting pleasured noises from the girl. He grabs her slender thighs and buries his face between her legs. He swirls his tongue around her clit, knowing the girls love that. He's right, and the inkling gasps, grabbing his head, as if holding him there. Kai uses one hand to finger her, giving her double stimulation. Kai moves his hand faster and sucks on her clit. The girl digs her nails into his head, making him look up, but he doesn't stop as she cries out. Her body shivers and he tastes her fluids in his mouth. She tastes slightly sweet, which Kai is grateful for. Some girls tasted sour, but he'd lap it up nonetheless. He swallows her juices and sits back on his knees, winking at her. She lays, naked and blown away, looking at him like he was a miracle.

"Have I satisfied you?" Kai looks at her with an open expression. The girl sits up, leaning against the headboard, and nods. She's, evidently, speechless. Kai smiles and slides off the bed, "Then I do believe I did my job right." He picks up the top that was so haphazardly discarded and slides it on. The girl stands and picks up her own clothes, and walks up to him. She places a hand on his shoulder and looks up at him, "Would you be interested in going out with me?" Her yellow bangs cut across her forehead and swoop down past her shoulders. She's pretty, but nothing special, Kai thinks. "I'm flattered, but I have to keep it professional." He takes her hand from his shoulder and places it at her side. The girl's face falls and she somberly gets dressed. "But, if you ever need to be satisfied again, I'm always here. You're delicious." Kai gives her a half smile. The girl blushes and rushes out the door, almost tripping.

Finally alone, Kai drops onto the bed. He was used to being offered companionship. His phone pings and he picks it up from the nightstand. Another request, this one is for tomorrow. Kai clicks accept and puts the phone back down. He'd been in Inkopolis for two years now, and he'd been a popular choice as the local whore. Unlike back in his old home, squids here kept sex work on the down low. Guys and girls alike fetishized his race. His dramatic eyes and petite features made him desirable, and his adroitness in the bed kept them coming back. He'd been a sex worker back in Octo Valley, since he was matured. He'd found that constantly bringing people into the bedroom distracted him from his early memories.

Kai groans and sits up. He picks up his phone again and dials a memorized number. On the second ring it picks up and he hears a perky voice, "Kai! You ready for our banger tonight?" He leans his head in his hands, "I suppose." The line is quiet for moment and then the voice chirps, "I'm looking forward to seeing you. You've been scarce the past month." The octoling boy rubs his face, "I've been busy, lots of- " "Yeah lots of clients, I know. I'm just glad I'm seeing you tonight." He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and sees a speck of pale yellow on the side of his mouth. He wipes it away, "I'm looking forward to seeing you, too, Noir. See you soon." He hangs up and walks over to his closet, opening the doors and assessing his options. He picks out a black button down, grey jeans and black punks. Shedding them and looking behind himself into the mirror he assesses his reflection. On his chest, just above his heart is a hickey. He curses in his head. Kai's red eyes look back at him, guarded and deep.

His apartment is filled with octolings and squids. The lights are flashing and music bumps loudly from the speakers. Red cups are in everyone's hands, full of replicated liquor from human days. He's lounging on the couch when Noir struts up to him. "Hey, tiger. How was your client?" She speaks in a normal tone, only he can hear her over the noise. "She was the same." He looks up at her, and observes her. Noir is sleek, and dark, like a black cat. Her tentacles are in long pigtails, her bangs swooping over the left side of her face. Her round ears are pierced. Her eyes are black, and her skin is pale. She's pretty, as far as octolings go, but Kai could never see her as anything other than a friend. He'd known her for too long.

"You know, you could always stop if you don't enjoy it. You have plenty of change." She makes a face and Kai tilts his head up, saying nothing. Noir scoffs and grabs his hand, pulling him up, "Lets go get coffee." She drags him through the crowd. As they pass through the door, he grabs his face mask from the starts twinkle, complimenting the big, round moon. Noir doesn't pay attention to them, though. She's chatting his ear off. "Oh, carp! You wouldn't believe who I saw the other day!" She rambles as Kai observes the sky. Small strips of cloud float by, slowly. "You're not listening, huh." Kai looks over at her, surprised she'd noticed. "I'm sorry, I was-" She places a finger on his lips. "You're usually a much better listener, what's up?" She removes her finger and he shrugs. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at her. For a second he sees a look in her eyes that he knows all too well, then it fades and is replaced by melancholy. "Come on, the cafe is still a few blacks away." She doesn't take his hand, but starts walking ahead of him.

The small cafe with the green roofed veranda is right outside of the square. It's usually moderately busy, but around ten pm it's quiet. They walk in and greet the barista. She smiles warmly and waves at Kai. He goes up to the counter, Noir right behind him, and leans on the counter. "Two small coffees, cream and sugar... And two croissants, please." He smiles at the barista and she giggles. Noir sighs and he turns to her. She quickly smiles and thanks him. She's acting strange, he thinks to himself. They take their goodies and Kai pulls out his phone, tipping the girl generously. They walk out and sit at the table. Noir pulls a small bottle out of her pocket and pours it into her coffee. Kai watches, amused. She puts the lid back on and takes a deep gulp. Realizing he was staring, Noir wipes her mouth and remarks, "What?" Kai shrugs and bites into his croissant. The buttery, flaky pastry is warm in his mouth. He lets out a warble of ecstasy and sees that now she's staring, blushing.

He puts down the bread and sits back in the chair, "You've been acting... strange. What's going on?" She looks down and he asks, "Did I do something wrong?" Noir takes another large swig of her spiked coffee and stands. She walks around the table and leans forward, placing her hands on his thighs. Her breath smells strongly of whisky. "Cod, how much have you had to drink?" He looks into her dark eyes, her face just inches from hers. "Not enough that I don't know what I'm doing. Just enough to make me brave." She leans forward just as her lips are about to touch hers, he grabs her arms and swiftly stands, keeping her from falling back. "No." She looks disappointed, but not surprised. "Why now?" Kai notices he's still holding her wrists and lets go. Noir looks down and then up, devilishly, "I'll pay you." Kai arches an eyebrow. "Why haven't I thought of it before? I'll pay you!" She chuckles and Kai is sure she's drunk. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides her away from the cafe, "Let's get you home." She boops his nose, "I'm hiring you." Kai looks up at the stars and says a silent prayer to whoever's listening, asking for strength, "Okay, Noir."

* * *

Thank's for reading! - shipalltheotps


	2. Chapter 2

Kai is lounging on the love seat in his room. It's black satin, matching the rest of his room. Lying on the bed is a male inkling, sleeping soundly. Normally, he'd have woken the boy up and make him leave, but he was the last client for the day, and he was feeling generous. His loose tentacles reach his shoulders, they're orange. His eyes are closed, but an hour ago they'd been open, full of lust and excitement, and glimmering like emeralds. Kai takes a swig from the bottle of vodka. He bites back at the taste and swallows. The boy makes a happy sound in his sleep and Kai smiles to himself. The early afternoon sun drifts through the open window. Sweet, summer breeze flows in, warming his body. Kai puts the bottle on the side table and stands, stretching out his limbs.

He walks over to the bed and bends over, leaning on the bed. Lightly, he blows into the boy's ear. He stirs and looks sleepily over at Kai. "Hey, cutie. You fell asleep." The male inkling sits up and rubs his eyes, "I'm sorry, I haven't experienced anything like that, ever. I was drained." His face is flushed just thinking about. Kai finds that endearing. "Can I schedule another appointment in advance?" He smiles up at the octoling with a lovesick look. Kai smiles kindly, "Just go online and pick an available date, and I'm all yours." The boy looks down, blushing. He had a pretty even amount of male and female clients. He enjoyed them both, equally. Either way he was serving to please, and he was good at it.

The inkling left soon after waking, and Kai walks into the kitchen, wearing just a pair of black jeans. His pink, mohawk tentacle falls over his eyes and he brushes it aside. He grabs a bowl of cherries from the fridge and sits down. All the windows in his apartment were open, leaving the space full of fresh air. He pops a cherry in his mouth, and sucks the flesh from the pit. The refreshing fruit is a treat on the warm day. He holds up a cherry between his teeth and takes a picture. Chewing on the fruit, he posts the picture to his website. Instantly his phone starts pinging, a mass influx of people posting comments. Some are innocent and kind, others are lewd. He scrolls through them, working through his bowl of fruit. A text notification pops up from Noir. He taps on it, and reads through the message. It was mostly apologizing for her behavior last night, and asking if things could go back to normal. He replies with a simple "yes," addressing only the last part of the message.

The rest of his day consists of reading poetry. He was infatuated with old human romance poems. The subliminal message of tragedy and miscommunication. Redemption and forgiveness baffled him. The exclusivity of the soul and body that could be shared. When he read the poems, he could swear the world was built for two. He puts down the book and looks out at the sunset. The red hues look vibrant and burning. The sky was on fire, and it was all his to look at. Back in Octo Valley the sun wasn't special, nothing really was. For some reason is looked brighter here.

There's a knock on his door and he looks up, confused. He pulls out his phone and checks his schedule, confirming he didn't have anymore clients. He walks over and opens the door. Noir is standing there, breathing heavily. "Did you... Run all the way here?" The octoling girl pants and rights herself, "Yeah... Sorry... I had to see you. I couldn't say this over text." Kai gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. He stands back and gestures for her to come inside. She walks in and plops down on his couch. He sees her look at the poetry book on the table, but she says nothing. He pours her a glass of fizzy soda and sits across from her. He watches her take a gulp and waits for her to talk.

"Kai, you're my oldest and most valued friend." Noir swirls the ice cubes in the glass with her finger, "But for a while I've thought of you as more than that. You're kind and deep and... sexy." Her face flushes with color and she continues, "If you just gave me a chance, I promise it'd be worth it. You don't have to be alone. I could make you happy." She looks into his eyes and gives him a timid smile, "If you'll have me." Kai stares at her, and for a split second he actually considers it. His rational mind overrules the possibility of a relationship.

He shakes his head slowly. "I'm sorry, you know I love you. I just don't love you like that." Her face is blank. "I can't be in a relationship, please don't be upset." Noir stands and places her hands on the table in front of her, leaning. "What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough? Not fun enough?" Tears stream down her face as she yells, "I love you, Kai. Can't you see that? I'd give you everything. I've waited so long to tell you and now you won't accept that?" Kai breathes in deeply and speaks in a calm voice, "I can't offer you companionship. Not how things are now. Please be understanding." Noir stands upright and crosses her arms over her chest, sniffing. She looks out the window and they both sit in a tense silence.

Noir breaks it, choking out, "Then let me hire you. Once." Kai feels a pained expression overcome his face. He'd thought that was just a silly drunken idea. He doesn't say anything and she pull out her phone. She scrolls to his name and taps the screen. On the table his phone lights up and chimes. "You have to. I paid you." Kai stares at her, feeling betrayed and uncomfortable. Noir walks around the table and stands in front of him. He watches as she climbs on top, straddling him. She puts her arms around his neck and puts her face in his neck. She inhales deeply, leaving Kai unnerved. "Noir... ah." He inhales as she nibbles his ear. "Come, on. You're on the clock." She reaches down and puts a hand on his crotch. It feels wrong to him and he closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes she's gone and it's late. He felt... bad. Just bad. She'd gotten what she'd paid for, and for that Kai felt guilty. He could have stopped her, he could have said no. but instead he caved and let her have her way. Kai didn't hate her for it, he hated himself. He'd seen parts of her her most people hadn't seen; Noir had never sold herself. She had been born into money, and despite her rare ink color making her a desirable good, she'd insisted on staying modest. Kai hadn't understood it, but now he couldn't help wonder if that was part of what made it so weird. She wanted him despite keeping herself exclusive to her personal desires.

* * *

Thanks for reading! -shipalltheotps


	3. Chapter 3

Kai rubs oil over his nude body. He massages it into his skin and watches himself in the mirror. His body doesn't look like his own. He spritzes a sweet cologne on his neck and the smell drifts throughout the bathroom. The boy picks up his eyeliner pen and accentuates the lines around his eyes. Next he uses a light red lip gloss to coat his lips. He knew the routine by heart, he did it every morning.

He puts on a black, mesh, long sleeved shirt and matching thong. He admires himself in the mirror and then sits on the bed, his head in his hands. He can't stop thinking about Noir. She'd left his apartment satisfied, while he'd been distressed beyond belief. He was supposed to be focused on getting ready for his client, a regular of his, but instead he was distracted. He scoffs to himself, a smile tugging at his lips. How like Noir to get into his head like this.

A single knock at the front door pulls him from his thoughts. He walks across the apartment and opens the door, seductively leaning against the door frame, "Why hello, Arcus." The tall, toned male in front of him looks down with a pleased smile. "New outfit." He remarks. Kai looks down and smooths his shirt "You like it?" The inkling walks in and turns around, admiring Kai's ass, "Oh yeah. For sure, is it just for me?" Kai mentally smirks but instead closes the door and turns, "Of course. You're special."

Kai watches as his client sheds his hoodie and joggers, revealing his well- known, tan body. "Come here, babe." Arcus leans on the couch. Kai slowly saunters over, giving him his hungriest look. The inkling gives out a low moan and smiles as Kai drops down and slowly licks from the base of his shaft to the tip. "Oh yeah, it's been too long. I've been waiting for this."  
Kai puts the stiff member in his mouth, knowing very well that it'd only been a week since they'd last met. He bobs his head, using his tongue to stimulate the head. At the same time he uses one had to stroke and the other to hold Arcus' thigh. "You feel so good, ah."

The boy puts both hands on Kai's head and starts moving it faster. Kai raises his eyebrows for a split second, Arcus usually took longer to please. "Yeah, come on, babe. Faster." He complies and quickly works the member. Arcus moans and releases into Kai's mouth. Kai swallows an strokes him to get any last drops out. "You taste delicious, as usual." Kai smiles up at him. Arcus leans back on the side of the couch, "Wow, you're thirsty, tonight. I expect nothing less from my cum slut." His smirk kindles a flame inside Kai, and he gets off the ground and leans against Arcus' bare chest, "That can't be all that's left in you." He kisses Arcus on the collar bone and teases him, licking the sensitive skin.

Before Kai can process what's happening, Arcus sweeps him off his feet. He carries the octoling bridal style, and kicks the bedroom door open. Kai kisses Arcus' lean arms, and looks into his eyes with longing. Arcus is panting, and his eyes reflect Kai's deep desire. The boy drops Kai onto the bed and reaches downward. He effortlessly rips Kai's sheer top down the front. He leans down and kisses between his pectorals. "Kai, you're so beautiful." He says huskily.

Kai responds by tilting his face up and just lightly brushes their lips. Kai's breath smells like cool mint, and it makes Arcus shiver. The sky blue tentacled inkling smashes his mouth against Kai's, devouring him in a fiery kiss. Kai feels the thong yanked down his leg, and his erect dick springs up. "I wanna fuck you so hard..." He whispers into Kai's ear, breathless and lustful. Kai responds my biting his lip and caressing his partner's face.

Arcus reaches down and strokes the boy's member, crashing his their lips together. Kai moans, feeling his tongue slip in. The loose grip on his dick is a tease, and Kai wants more. He breaks the kiss to gasp, "Please, fuck me. I want it." Arcus smirks and gets on his knees, lifting one of Kai's legs and spitting on his hole. Kai grips the covers and closes his eyes, waiting. Slowly, inch by inch Arcus enters. Kai groans and grits his teeth. "Ah, yeah that's it. You belong to me. My little toy." He picks up the pace, smoothly fucking Kai.

Releasing the blankets and reaching his hands around Arcus' neck, Kai digs his nails into his back. Arcus grunts and grips Kai's face in one hand. "Say my name, slut." Kai looks into his eyes and smiles as he's pounded, "Arcus... fuck me harder." He obliges and releases his face, holding both of the octoling's legs up, jack hammering him. Kai cries out, digging into Arcus' back and feeling his eyes roll back. "You like that? Huh?" Kai looks into his eyes, "Yes! I love it!" Arcus leans and bites the skin above Kai's pecs, slowing down.

The inkling kisses and licks the spot until it's tender. He fucks Kai slowly, taking his time. "Please, give me your all. I want it..." Kai kisses Arcus' forehead. "I need it." Arcus looks at him eagerly and then gets up, "Get on your knees, babe." Kai gets on all fours and braces himself. Arcus eases himself in and immediately starts ravaging Kai. Kai arches his back and plants his face into the sheets. "I'm gonna cum all in your perfect, little ass." Arcus slaps Kai's ass. Kai strokes himself, "Please..." Is all he can get out. Arcus speeds up, and groans. Kai feels a pulsing in his ass and then warmth. Cum drips and leaks out around his asshole. Arcus pulls out and, on cue Kai gets up to clean him off. "My little cumslut." Kai just smirks and licks him clean.

"You sure you don't wanna come home with me?" Arcus walks back into the living room to get dressed. Kai follows him, nude, "I don't do house calls." He leans against the wall and watches his client get dressed. Arcus zips up his hoodie and walks over to Kai. He leans in for a kiss, but Kai places a finger over his lips, "I'm off the clock. See you next week?" Arcus smiles and boops Kai's nose, "See you next week, slut." With that he turns and walks out the door, and like every other week he slams the door behind him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! -shipalltheotps


End file.
